As a result of routine screening programs in schools, a large number of children (prevalence around 2-4%) are referred for idiopathic scoliosis treatment. For every progressive scoliotic curve, three non-progressive curves have been unnecessarily braced. The determination of whether a curve will progress or how much a curve will progress is therefore an important but difficult task to accomplish with certainty. A finite element model, based on computed tomography (CT) scans of a single motion segment, has been developed to study the mechanical behavior and injury mechanism of the spinal motion segment. Based on this model, the current proposal seeks to develop a three-dimensional finite element model of the entire spinal column to study initiation mechanism of curve progression in idiopathic scoliosis. Application of this model will also include comparison and evaluation of the Milwaukee brace and thoracolumbosacral orthoses (TLSO) for stabilization of idiopathic scoli otic curves. By providing enhanced (three-dimensional) visualization of the scoliotic spine, and quantitative information on the effects of different treatment options, this study will benefit both the scoliotic patients and clinicians in predicting/prescribing the most efficacious course of treatment. A grant of 65 units in CRAY Y-MP (CES930000N,NCSA) was utilized to develop the spinal motion segment model. To facilitate development of the whole human spine model, use of superconducting resources available through Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center is proposed for the current project. Future applications of this model may include the design of implants for the scoliotic spine and mathematical evaluation of Cotrel-Dubousset instrumentation.